


Не смей реветь

by fandom_Kings_2018, Takishiro



Series: R-NC17 мини [1]
Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: «Шимон не в лучшей форме, но жив и дорогу выдержит. Не медли! Ни секунды не медли, если хочешь прожить с ним еще хоть день, понял?»





	Не смей реветь

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Не смей реветь  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** мини, 3002 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Шимон Ошер/Шауль Ошер  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** флафф, херт-комфорт  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Предупреждения:** упоминание пыток  
>  **Краткое содержание:** «Шимон не в лучшей форме, но жив и дорогу выдержит. Не медли! Ни секунды не медли, если хочешь прожить с ним еще хоть день, понял?»  
>  **Примечание:** Пост-канон к макси команды **fandom Kings 2018** [«Сосновый край»](http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p216102347.htm?oam#more1)  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона

Холодно. Что-то рано пошел снег в Гефе в этом году. Будто и природа недовольна переворотом. Пытается выдавить южан. Да, похоже, не выйдет.

Шауль уже в который раз обходит машину, припаркованную у заправки. Боится зажечь сигарету, чтобы не увидели. И потому, что Шимон будет недоволен, если узнает, что он принялся за старое.

Если узнает.

На заброшенной заправке до сих пор болтается вывеска с ценами на бензин. Девять пятьдесят, ты глянь. 

Ничего. В Аустерии будет теплее. Говорят, в Аустерии всегда светит солнце. Шауль был там пару раз — сопровождал супруга. 

«Жив и дорогу выдержит», — сказал Джек. Живым можно быть совсем по-разному. Если они...

Нет, ну когда это бензин стоил по девять с половиной мейтов? И вот за это мы воевали?

Дотянуть до Шалицы было бы чертовски хорошо, потому что в Шалице доктор. Пусть не бог весть какой. Но хоть не фирменное «офицерское лекарство». 

Удивительно, сколько можно услышать, когда вроде бы сидишь с детьми и Служанкой, не выходя из дома. Да еще и дети все время орут — чувствуют, что все не так. Но о Кертисовой «амнистии», наверное, знала в Гефе уже последняя кухарка. Ревекка ходила белая и неестественно прямая, так, что дети ее пугались. Шауль молился, чтоб только у нее не пропало молоко — вряд ли кто-то из приставленной к ним охраны станет регулярно бегать в молочную кухню. Но и винить ее не мог. Как-то он подобрался к самому добродушному из бойцов. Пытался сунуть ему золотые часы, чтобы выпустил хотя бы Ревекку с детьми. Тот был предельно вежлив. «Извините, но у меня не было инструкций». В первый раз Шауль пожалел, что у них родились не девчонки. 

А все-таки хорошо, что часы остались. Золотые, с гравировкой. Подарок на годовщину. Хотя наверняка и их придется продать. С генеральским жалованием пора попрощаться.

Выбирайте армию. Выбирайте стабильность.

Жив — это значит жив. Если Джек не лжет, а Шауль, неизвестно почему, верит Джеку даже сейчас. Охрану-то от дома кто-то убрал. 

«Дорогу выдержит». А в Аустерии светит солнце.

Он успевает накрутить еще кругов вокруг машины — а потом ныряет внутрь, услышав мотор. В темноте автомобиля не видно, но Шауль уверен, что он неопределенного цвета и вдобавок заляпан грязью. 

Мотор стихает. Шауль слышит, как хлопает дверца. Кто-то выходит. Свет фар проходится по знакомой фигуре; машина снова хлопает дверцей и снимается с места. 

Он выскакивает наружу.

— Мой супруг. Сэр. 

Шимон идет к нему не слишком уверенно. Шауль слишком хорошо его знает, чтобы попытаться подхватить. 

Жив. На ногах.

Или на стимуляторах, но все равно — жив. От облегчения подкашиваются ноги и хочется плакать. А вот только плакать сейчас и не хватало. 

— Где дети? — хрипло спрашивает генерал. Он все еще в мундире, в котором уходил из дома. Шауль заставил его надеть парадное. Теперь от кителя оторваны погоны... да и пуговицы, кажется, тоже. 

— В Шалице, — быстро говорит Шауль. — С Ревеккой. Она мне отписалась час назад, что переехали границу. Сейчас, думаю, уже в отеле. 

Он открывает перед Шимоном дверцу автомобиля. Cемейного, купленного по случаю. Чертовски удачное приобретение: теперь Шимона можно спокойно разместить на заднем сиденье. Он кряхтит.

— Сэр, — Шауль опускается перед ним на корточки, — чем я могу помочь прямо сейчас?

Шимон смотрит на него из-под сдвинутых бровей. Взгляд ясный, хоть и хмурый — непохоже, чтобы его чем-то накачали. 

— Ботинки, — просит он наконец тем же хриплым, надтреснутым голосом. — Сними...

— Сейчас. — Прикусив губу, Шауль развязывает зашнурованные на авось «парашютистские» ботинки. Носков на Шимоне нет, и даже в тусклом свете автомобильной лампы видно, что подошвы у него отбиты, а на пальцах — следы ожогов.

Шауля обдает виной, как кипятком.

И это — не сейчас. Когда доберетесь. Когда — если — он будет готов тебя слушать. 

Он отпихивает ботинки в сторону, осторожно устраивает Шимона на широком сиденье. 

— Тихо-тихо. Ничего. 

Достает из аптечки обезболивающее, заворачивает Шимону рукав. Тот — удивительно — не сопротивляется. Только смотрит немигающим взглядом. А по лицу его не били. 

— Да подожди, — говорит Шимон, когда Шауль роется в аптечке в поисках мази.— Подожди ты. Стой. 

Обнимает его за шею, притягивает к себе.

— Осторожнее, — полузадушенно просит Шауль. — Ребра...

Шимон молчит. Прижимает его голову к плечу и судорожно дышит в волосы. Если сейчас расплакаться — по-детски, в голос, так, как хочется еще с той ночи, — то вести машину точно не получится. 

— Нам надо ехать.

В конце концов Шимон его отпускает.

Машина идет тяжело; тут один из самых сложных участков. Как говорит — говорил — майор Хази: «Успеешь вспомнить все рифмы к слову "хребет"». Майор уже ничего рифмовать не станет: попал под «амнистию». Шауль до сих пор не осознал, что никого из привычной офицерской клики — из тех, кто когда-то воевал вместе с ним, а потом торчал в приемной правительственного дворца, пил кофе из вечно заедающего автомата и травил Шаулю военные байки — никого не было в живых.

«Пропали без вести». И никто не спросит, как умудрилось столько офицеров исчезнуть в центре столицы. В Гефе приучены: о таких вещах не спрашивают.

Он думал, Шимон будет спать по крайней мере до границы. Но этого героя Гефа, кажется, и лекарства не берут. Он спрашивает с заднего сиденья:

— Это Бенджамина надо благодарить, что нас не расстреляли?

— Да, — коротко отвечает Шауль. И не выдерживает:

— Простите меня. 

— Да за что же... — Он звучит очень устало; Шауль внезапно понимает: голос такой хриплый, потому что Шимон его сорвал. 

Он никогда в жизни не слышал, чтобы его супруг кричал. 

Не реветь. Сказано тебе — не смей реветь, ну. 

Он сглатывает слезы. 

— Ты-то что мог понять, если мы сами ничего не поняли? А ведь я говорил Маллику... «Кёртис молод, пусть развлечется...» Да чтоб ему на том свете развлеклось, — осекается, — ладно. О мертвых хорошо или ничего.

Он замолкает, а потом мрачно подводит итог:

— Не за что тебе извиняться. Проебались тут все. Разведку к чертям уволить...

«Уже, — думает Шауль, — уволили». 

— Да какое разведку, — все так же сипло и монотонно продолжает с заднего сиденья Шимон. — Все же перед глазами было. Гарантия мира... Вот тебе и гарантия... и флаг с бабочкой в одно место.

— Сэр, — говорит Шауль, — подъезжаем к КПП.

Он останавливается на несколько минут, чтобы накрыть супруга пледом. Перед КПП снова подъем, камни под колесами, семейной машине ничего не сделается; а вот на старом седане наверняка подвеску угробили. Ревекка и так не слишком хорошо водит. На заднем сиденье тихо; Шауль проклинает про себя каждый бугор и каждую яму, на которой машину трясет.

Наверное, поэтому через здешний блокпост нечасто ездят...

Он замедляется. Выдыхает. Ревекка с детьми проехали тут совсем недавно, и уж если она смогла их вывезти по паспорту Служанки, значит, Джек ему не лгал и на них в самом деле выдан приказ. 

Увидев впереди солдата, он послушно останавливается. Солдат берет под козырек. Шауль дает ему документы — его и Шимона. На приборной доске поблескивают золотые часы. Ненавязчиво, так, чтобы не выглядеть открытой взяткой. А под мышкой у Шауля пистолет. Когда-то он неплохо стрелял. Его давно уже не пускали на фронт, но этого юнца он, пожалуй, успеет уложить в случае чего. 

Юнец долго смотрит в паспорт с танком в круге звезд на обложке, и Шауль со странной ностальгией думает, что этот паспорт показывает, видимо, в предпоследний раз. Если выедут — надо будет сжечь документы к чертовой матери. 

Солдат склоняется к заднему сиденью. Шимон изображает, что спит. А может, и правда наконец сморило...

Юнец снова козыряет, возвращает паспорта:

— Счастливого пути. 

Никогда Шауль не слышал этого от пограничников. Может, добрый знак...

На этом участке дорога лучше освещена. В свете фонарей блестит заграждение из колючей проволоки. До следующего КПП, над которым полощется флаг с бабочкой, совсем недалеко. Шауль снова притормаживает — но тут их никто не останавливает. Может, прошел приказ по номерам, а может... за последние дни было столько беженцев из Гефа, что их уже не считают.

Неважно; дорога тут чуть получше, и он прибавляет скорости. Удивительно это — в безопасности они только на территории врага.

С заднего сиденья доносится:

— Останови машину. 

Шауль съезжает на обочину. Выскакивает, открывает заднюю дверь.

— Тошнит? Растрясло? Отлить?

— Сядь, — тихо говорит Шимон. — Сядь, посиди пять минут. 

Шауль садится где стоял, прямо на дорогу у открытой дверцы. И только сейчас его начинает трясти. 

А тут снега нет...

Потом, когда он немного приходит в себя, они все-таки идут отлить. Получается это у них медленно, но теперь уже можно не торопиться. На этот раз генерал не возражает против помощи. Только говорит беззлобно:

— Пялиться вздумал. 

Но в такой темноте все равно не различишь, есть у него кровь в моче или нет. 

Теперь дорога гладко ложится под колеса — будто кто-то наверху (в которого нельзя верить, как вдалбливали Шаулю еще в школе) по-настоящему их отпустил. До гостиницы они доезжают, наверное, за полчаса. Шимон доходит до номера на своих двоих, хоть и хромает. 

— Дети, — снова говорит он. 

И, будто услышав его, в пустой коридор высовывается перепуганная Ревекка. 

— Генерал! 

Она во все глаза смотрит на Шимона, но на шею кидается Шаулю. Не плачет. Слезы — это по его части. 

— Я не думала, что вы доедете живыми... 

«Я тоже». 

Ревекка отстраняется.

— Они спят, генерал. Я их только что покормила и уложила. 

Она тоже слишком хорошо его знает, чтобы пытаться помочь. Но, шагнув вперед, Шимон едва не падает; Шауль успевает подставить ему плечо. 

— Ничего, — шепчет он. — Сейчас, только дойдем до кровати. Все хорошо, мой супруг. Мы уже... – Он и сам не знает, что хочет сказать. Дома? Они так далеко от дома, как только можно. В безопасности? Может быть — на пару дней.

— Мы уже приехали, — говорит он. 

Ревекка — молодец, сняла им аппартаменты: салон и две спальни. В дальней — дети. Шимон все-таки доходит до нее и долго сидит на кровати, куда Ревекка уложила близнецов. Они и правда спят; до переворотов и революций им дела мало. Исав похныкивает во сне. Может, зубки режутся. 

— Спасибо, — хрипло говорит ей Шимон. 

Ревекка кивает; присаживается рядом на кресло, и несколько минут они втроем сидят и смотрят на мальчишек. Свет из гостиной проникает в полутемную комнату, от разобранной постели пахнет лавандой. В этот момент Шауль понимает, что они не вернутся в Геф.

Если хоть что-то будет от него зависеть — не вернутся. 

Потому что Исав с Иаковом, оставшись в Гефе, лет через семнадцать поступили бы в военную академию; а еще через пять стали бы офицерами. При хорошей службе — а сыновья Шимона не смогли бы служить плохо — дослужились бы и до старших. Как те, кто подпал под «амнистию»...

Он всегда любил свою страну. Не так, как супруга, но — любил. Но не даст ей пожрать своих детей. 

Шимон молчит, когда Шауль тащит его почти волоком в соседнюю спальню. 

При свете супруг выглядит куда хуже, чем в полутемном салоне автомобиля. От пивного брюшка, за которое Шауль ему в шутку пенял, почти ничего не осталось, лицо осунулось. 

— Что, — почти каркает он. 

— Вы так похудели. 

— А кто меня пилил, чтобы я сбросил вес?

— Ну... не таким же радикальным способом. — Шауль силится улыбнуться. Выходит плохо.

— Честно говоря, лучше такой способ, чем эта твоя диета... 

Гостиница хорошая; на столе — бутылка минеральной воды с незнакомым, гелвуйским названием. Шауль отвинчивает крышку и подносит бутылку Шимону. Тот пьет, но на предложение что-нибудь съесть только мотает головой. 

— Ты сильно испугался? 

— Ужасно, — признается Шауль, разувая его. И как он только держался на таких ногах... — Я сидел там и понятия не имел, что с вами. Живы ли вы. Я слышал, что творилось в городе. Не все слышал, но мне хватило.

— Они не обидели тебя?

Он мотает головой.

— А Ревекку? Клянусь, если они хоть пальцем...

— При всем уважении, сэр, — вырывается у Шауля, — это не меня они тронули пальцем. 

— Ну хватит. — Шимон поджимает губы. – Начальник паники. Ничего особенного они мне не сделали. Я от наших умельцев ждал большего... — Он кряхтит, потому что Шауль осторожно стаскивает с него китель и измочаленную рубашку. Стягивающая повязка на ребрах выглядит чистой. Скорее всего, подлатали перед тем, как выпустить.

— Чего они от вас хотели?

— Чего... Сперва желали узнать, кто участвует в заговоре... Идиоты. Потом, когда поняли, что это и в газетах прочтут, захотели, чтобы я произнес покаянную речь. Как мы с покойным генералом были не правы... Потому и не хотели, чтобы я загнулся раньше времени. 

Синяков не так уж много, но это еще ничего не значит. А вот ожоги от электродов смотрятся не очень. 

— Опять реветь?

— И не думал. — Он шмыгает носом. По крайней мере, переломов нет. Что там внутри... если бы было совсем всмятку, они бы просто не доехали. А с остальным он справится и сам. 

Сердце, конечно. В возрасте Шимона поздновато играть в героев. Потом, в Аустерии, нужно будет найти больницу... 

Найти больницу, сделать страховку. Документы, опять же. Это уже мирные заботы, хоть и непривычные. 

Он собирался набрать Шимону ванну — но тогда придется менять повязку, и даже теплая вода разбудит ожоги. И если Шимон заснет в ванне — а он наверняка это сделает, — вряд ли получится дотащить до кровати. Ладно, это терпит...

В следующий момент он жалеет о своем решении, потому что Шимон включает телевизор. А ведь хотел убрать пульт, растяпа. И на детей не попеняешь — телевизор работает тихо. Шауль при таком звуке на чужом языке понимает с пятого на десятое, а вот у супруга с гелвуйским лучше. 

На экране Геф — кадры прошлых конфликтов. Значит, эфир пока закрыт. 

Он разбирает:

— Вопрос о чрезвычайном положении... Принц Джек... Судьба принца вызывает опасения... 

Потом говорят что-то о пресс-конференции короля. Шауль перестает слушать, он вытряхивает из сумки и расчехляет аптечку. Опускается у ног супруга и начинает осторожно протирать израненные ступни. 

— Какой же поганец, — цедит Шимон. — Новый принц-консорт... Он же отключил ПВО. Один гелвуйский полк уже привел, дело за другими.

— Сэр?

— Что он сделал с теми, кто пришел на площадь? 

Шауль молчит.

— Вот именно, — с горечью произносит Шимон. — Получается, он лишил нас четверти офицерского состава. И небо открыто, проходите, не стесняйтесь. Если Сайлас сейчас не озаботится судьбой любимого сына... то я не знаю, с кем мы воевали. 

Шаулю хочется сказать, что генерал Сноу — и Джек — такого не допустят, но слова застревают в горле. 

— Неужели он так захотел короны? 

— Генерал Сноу? 

— Ох, олененок... — Шауль моргает украдкой: муж давно уже так его не называл — если подумать, в последний месяц они едва виделись. — Ты что же, ничего не понял? Премьер наш умер, светлая ему память. Маллик... 

Шимон замолкает. Что бы он ни говорил в сердцах о генерале, трудно потерять того, кому служил почти всю жизнь.

— А у власти теперь — Кёртис с супругом. Королевской, мать его, крови. Когда их Кабыздох умрет, твоему... другу достанется корона. Как считаешь, долго гелвуйцы будут думать, прежде чем решат, что Геф теперь их по праву? 

«Но ведь Маллик тоже хотел корону. Для себя одного». 

Вслух он этого, конечно, не скажет. Да это и не важно. Шауль сам удивляется, насколько все это не важно. Даже смерть Премьера, которую он так оплакивал, вспоминается как в тумане. 

— Ну, — хмурится Шимон, — дай только вернуться. 

«Не дам». 

Он тянется за пультом и выключает телевизор. 

— Вам надо отдохнуть, мой супруг.

Шимон смотрит остановившимся взглядом. Он все еще там, на площади с неудачливыми заговорщиками. Может статься, теперь он навсегда там и останется. Пока не найдет способ возвратиться в Геф. 

Шауль роняет тюбик с кремом и прижимается губами к подъему стопы рядом с ожогом. А потом, не выдержав, утыкается мужу в колени. Знакомая тяжелая рука ложится ему на загривок. 

— Я думал, что никогда больше тебя не увижу, — говорит Шимон. — Ни тебя, ни детей. 

Шауль всхлипывает. 

— Простите. Простите меня. 

— Я же всегда считал, что могу тебя защитить. Что бы ни случилось. 

Ему непривычно слышать такую беспомощность в голосе супруга. Он к ней не готов. Шауль заставляет себя успокоиться, подбирает тюбик. С трудом дыша забитым носом, обрабатывает ожоги на спине и груди.

— Все. Теперь несколько дней постельного режима. Никуда не пущу.

Да никуда и высовываться нельзя. И в аптеку лучше бы ходить Ревекке...

— Постельного, значит, — хмыкает Шимон, когда Шауль начинает расстегивать ему брюки — а ремень зажали, хорошо еще, они чудом не спали по дороге, живота-то совсем нет.

— Так. Что такое.

— Сам сказал, олененок. Постельный режим. 

Ему нравится, как внезапно загорелись потускневшие глаза Шимона. И тому, как краска вернулась на необычно бледное лицо. Но глубоко не нравится все остальное. 

— Сэр. Ну вы с ума сошли. Нельзя. 

— Кто сказал?

— Врачи. 

— Тут нет никаких врачей. Эй. Иди сюда. Ослушаешься супруга?

— А кто потом супруга будет откачивать?

Тут Шимону, видимо, надоедает болтовня, он привычно обхватывает Шауля за бедра и тянет на себя. И тут же замирает, зашипев.

— Ну, что я говорил. Господи. Ну все, все, хорошо, только лежите спокойно. Я сам. 

Он сползает с кровати, пролезает между ног Шимона. Стаскивает брюки и исподнее, высвобождая тяжелые ягодицы. От одного взгляда на полувставший толстый член у него пересыхает горло. 

— Как же я скучал...

Когда у них было-то в последний раз? Шимон и дома ночевал считанные разы за последние месяцы. 

Шауль неловко стягивает одежду на пол, неаккуратно бросает на гостиничный ковер. Осторожно прикасается губами к раздвинутым ляжкам. На них тоже ожоги — мелкие красные укусы электрошокера. Он зализывает их, поднимаясь выше, к паху. Втискивается лицом в жесткую темную поросль. 

— Тюрягой пахну, — несется с кровати.

Может, и тюрягой, но Шауль сейчас слышит только запах Шимона, родной, знакомый до последней ноты. Он проводит языком по тяжелым темным яичкам, но тут же спохватывается:

— Тут не больно?

— Не разговаривай. 

Он и не разговаривает. Снова забирает яйца в рот, перекатывает на языке. Шимон стонет — точно не от боли, и все опасения куда-то пропадают. Наигравшись, Шауль выпускает яйца и легонько дует на багровую головку члена, целует, прежде чем взять в рот. Он не торопится, только сейчас осознав по-настоящему, что можно не торопиться. Долго вылизывает головку, щекочет языком отверстие. Ощущает, как член пульсирует во рту.

Жив. Они оба живы. Шауля охватывает восторг, и он со всей дури насаживается ртом на толстый ствол. Его хватают за загривок — властно, почти больно, так, как он привык. Так, как в самый первый раз, после той атаки, отбитой практически в четыре руки, когда он встал на колени перед своим тогда еще полковником... 

Он ухватывается за бедра супруга — осторожно, чтобы сильно не давить — и позволяет ему трахать себя в рот. Сперва он каким-то периферийным сознанием еще отслеживает чужое затрудненное дыхание, а потом обо всем забывает. Член входит глубоко — Шауль всегда умел хорошо сосать, он будет сосать лучше всяких шлюх в Аустерии, только чтобы заставить его забыть. Заставить его остаться. 

Он чувствует, как напрягаются у Шимона бедра и живот, и в следующий момент рот заполняется спермой. Шауль глотает ее вместе со слезами, сует руку в штаны — и удивляется, как крепко у него стоит. Он и не ощущал, что возбужден, только знал, что жив. А стоит так, что он и двинуть рукой как следует не успевает, как уже в изнеможении валится на кровать. 

Шимон начинает храпеть еще прежде, чем Шауль наконец соскребает себя с пола и заставляет встать. В голове волшебная, легкая пустота. На автопилоте он идет в ванную и отмывается. Потом укрывает Шимона — храп все сильнее, но апогея еще не достиг. Хотя все они, включая Ревекку и детей, к нему привыкли. Шауль добредает до спальни и, приоткрыв дверь, проверяет детей. Возвращается в гостиную, подходит к окну и отодвигает штору. А там, оказывается, уже почти светло...

Как бы банально ни звучало, это первый рассвет их новой жизни.


End file.
